


My Favorite Webcam Porn Star

by chanbaekat614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekat614/pseuds/chanbaekat614
Summary: When Baekhyun joins a contest just to meet his favorite webcam pornstar PLoeyBoy
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. When Baekhyun Decided to Join

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new short story!.
> 
> Give lots of love and leave a comment please<3
> 
> P.S VOTE EXO ON CHOEAEBOL!!!

Baekhyun sighs. He is walking alone again to their university cafeteria. He is used to being alone. Not that he doesn't like making friends with others but he is afraid that if he going to have friends and discover that he is gay. They might leave him. So he always keeps himself as invisible as possible. Baekhyun is small for a guy. Sometimes, when he met new people, they always thought that he was a girl. Maybe because of his long hair? His hair is too long for a guy because he wants to avoid any eye contact. He also had pale skin that can also compare to a girl and his hands? It looks like a girl. He looks like a lady guy for many.

He entered the cafeteria and started to get his lunch. He is strict with his nutrition so as much as possible he doesn't eat as much as he wants.

"Hey! Getting picky again?"

Baekhyun heard a voice from behind and he looked back.

It's Chanyeol. The captain of their university basketball team and also, his long-time crush. Baekhyun just blushed. He and Chanyeol met in their 1st year. Despite that they are taking different courses, they became classmates. Chanyeol is taking law while Baekhyun is taking multi-media arts but the two became friends when they just became a partner in their project.

"D-don't talk to me," Baekhyun said and he looked around the cafeteria. As expected, many eyes were looking at them. This is what he hated the most. Attention. And by making Chanyeol beside him, it's really inevitable.

"That's harsh Byun" Chanyeol is still smiling so wide.

Baekhyun blushed because he really likes seeing his crush smiling at him.

"Chanyeol!! Let's eat!" Chanyeol's friend calls him to sit from their usual place.

"Yeah! Coming!" Chanyeol replied and looked back to Baekhyun "Join us?" Chanyeol asked.

"Ah! N-no it's okay! I have friends who were waiting for me outside" He lied.

"Is that so? Okay Byun, see you later" And Chanyeol runs to his friend's table.

Baekhyun sighs for the second time this day. His heart is beating so fast by just talking with his crush.

-

Baekhyun hurriedly runs to his room. He ignores his mom's calls saying to eat first but he is having no that. He quickly locks his door and throws his bag to the floor and hurriedly opens his computer while inserting the headset at the same time.

Baekhyun has a secret. A secret that he didn't want others to know. Because Baekhyun is a huge fan of a pornstar webcam user: PLoeyBoy (Pronounce like PlayBoy) or Loey for short. His favorite pornstar is about to go live in 5 minutes and he doesn't want to miss it because he said from his previous live stream that he will announce something special because he already reached 10k subscribers.

Opening the site, he is glad that he still has 1 minute to wait. Baekhyun opens his cabinet and brings out his most treasured thing, his lube that he secretly hides from his mother.

The live stream is starting.

P.LoeyBoy is wearing a full mask with his Red hair.

Hello everyone! How was your day? I bet you all tired from work and school?

Wow! There are 500 viewers already?! You guys are really excited about my announcement huh!

To SkyCraper61, thank you for donating! Ah I really need to make my announcement special for repaying you guys!.

Baekhyun smiled. P.LoeyBoy is really so kind. Baekhyun has known this user since his second year. He was just browsing when he saw an ad that links to the pornstar channel and after that, he started to watch the guy every single live stream he is making. Baekhyun started to like the guy because his voice sounds like Chanyeol. Even his physical appearance. At first, he thought that this is Chanyeol because of his voice and body shape. But those are ridiculous to believe in because Chanyeol has dark black hair. He also sees Chanyeol from their university and he hasn't seen his crush changing his hair color ever. If only Loey shows his face to make his assumptions to be true, but it will never happen.

-

P.LoeyBoy started his usual routine. He is masturbating his big cock in front of his camera. Many of the viewers were really enjoying it and asking for more.

Ah you like that? I hope you guys can touch it.. Ahhh. He fastened his pace.

I hope someone could eat this big cock of mine and I will shoot my load inside..aahhh shit, what a great imagination.

Some fans of the show chatting that they want to sex with him.

Baekhyun on the other side biting his t-shirt and already playing his hole. The moans of his favorite pornstar never failed him to get hard. He put a good amount of lube on his fingers and he started to insert his finger in his hole. Baekhyun moans quietly because he doesn't want his mom to see him like this, who does want, right?

Baekhyun is playing so hard and he keeps his finger to push deeper inside. Sometimes he felt so disappointed because his fingers are not enough to satisfy him. If only Loey big hands entered him. But only on his dreams.

After a minute, the porn star released his come. He came hard and some of his load landed on his muscular chest.

Baekhyun came untouched. He breathed so hard because he came hard too. He smiled because only his idol can make this to him

The pornstar gets a piece of tissue from his table and starts to clean himself in front of his camera and because of dirty thoughts of Baekhyun, he imagines that his idol is also cleaning him.

Ahh everyone, I hope you enjoy it haha.

Everyone on that chat box said they enjoyed the show so well. And the pornstar smiled behind his mask when he read the positive comments.

Baekhyun as a fan, he also gives some compliments.

BunnyB: ahh as expected. You are so hot. I hope I can touch you and feel you inside my hole someday.

Baekhyun is shy from school, but here, he is bold to speak. Until the pornstar read his chat.

Oh! BunnyB haha! I really wanted to take a bottom, to be honest. PLoeyBoy winked.

Baekhyun's breath stops. This is the first time PLoeyBoy noticed him. Loey Channel is really for everyone. Some are straight girls and some are gays. That's why he really doesn't know if his favorite porn star is gay or not. He is just enjoying his show.

Okay, guys! I know for sure you are waiting for my announcement, right? I have 2 announcements hehe Since I reached 10k subscribers, I want to give another special gift for all of you to enjoy.

My first announcement is, I will be going to pierce my cock! . I've scheduled it since last month and will be going to have it tomorrow.

All in the users in the chatbox are crazily replying saying that's hot.

Baekhyun felt like his small dick was hardened again. Imagining a pierced cock is so damn hot! He licked his lips by that thought.

Huh? It might be hurt? I know, I know but I really want to give good content and besides! You will love it!

Baekhyun agreed.

But I will not be going to live until week btw.

Baekhyun frowns.

Because it also has something to do with my second announcement hehe.

You're all excited?... I know, I know hehe. Okay, I'm going to say it now.

I have a contest and you are all the contestants.

Baekhyun frowns harder. His heart is beating so crazy. He will do everything for his favorite pornstar crush.

The big price is, One of my subscribers will be going to have a one night stand with me.

P.LoeyBoy smirked behind his mask and saw the fast comments that he is receiving right now.

Baekhyun screamed so loud!! He heard his mom loudly knock on his door saying what happened. He panicked and he reasons out that he is watching a horror movie. Gladly his mom buys it. He sighs on his relief and returns from watching.

What're the requirements? You guys only need to send an application and email it to my address.

Girls and boys are welcome to join. But I only accept guys who are bottom hehe. You know I am top.

This is the format of your entry. Send your name and if you don't want your name to know, just go by your username. Your age, your sex, and a picture of your whole body..

What?.. Yes of course! You need to be naked haha! Showing your face is optional but what is important is to show your whole body okay.

I will not be going to announce the winner. After 3 days, I will email the lucky winner and will give him the info and we will meet up.

But I just warn you that whoever joins must be clean!! And also expect that I will release the sex tape of us here on my channel. Don't worry I will blur the winner's face if he is uncomfortable.

I guess that's all? Good luck with your entries and let's meet next week!

Bye, everyone!

And in that, P.LoeyBoy finished his live stream.

Baekhyun's heart is beating so fast. He is sweating so much. He imagines his favorite pornstar will going to have sex with someone makes him so jealous. He looked at his body. He really doesn't have the confidence to show his body to someone else because he is too small and skinny. He sighs.

But after he breathes deeply, he gets his phone and he runs to his bathroom.


	2. When Baekhyun Receives an Email

Baekhyun removes his entire clothes and he looks at himself to his big mirror. He saw his whole petite body. He is just glad that he has pale skin like a girl and also have curves. For the first time, he thanks his parent's genes by giving this to him.

He puts his phone on the counter and he starts to practice his pose. He tried to look sexy in every post he makes. He doesn't feel ashamed because he only thinks, is to win and to have one night with his favorite porn star.

After practicing, he takes a deep breath and opened his camera ready to take a picture. He timer it in 10 seconds for him to prepare. He clicked it and he posts.

Baekhyun's position is daring. He chose to show his back while looking at the side to see his half face. He hugs himself and he leans down to show his soft butt and also to make see his tiny hole.

After the camera captured his pose, he hurriedly looked at himself and he smiled. He looked so sexy and showing his tiny pink hole satisfies him the most.

He sits to the counter and started to email PLoeyBoy address when he suddenly remembers that Loey said that it's optional if they want to show their faces. Baekhyun as insecure to himself that he might not win, he just took a selca just incase.

He sent the entry to his favorite pornstar hoping that he will win it.

-

4 days past Baekhyun feels so down. The 3 days already passed and he received no email. He feel hurt and jealous because knowing that there is someone out there who already won and will have a one night of his favorite pornstar. It tastes so bitter to him.

He is sitting alone in the library when someone taps his shoulders.

"Hey!"

It's Chanyeol again. Baekhyun smiled because his crush is here again. Baekhyun looked around the library and there is no many people around. Maybe because it's lunchtime.

"Hey you." Baekhyun replied.

"Wow, you didn't asks me to leave?" Chanyeol laughs.

"There's no need, there are no much people around"

Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun didn't like the attention "Ohh I see, but why are you look so sad though?"

"Ah!.. I'm just hoping an email to receive but I didn't" Baekhyun pouts.

Chanyeol smiled crazily. "For work?"

"No.. My family is quite okay, I don't need to work"

"So what email is it then?" Chanyeol sits beside him while resting his chin to his hand. He looked to Baekhyun, still smiling.

"Nothing, it just a stupid contest. Nothing to worry about hehe"

Chanyeol laughs "That's bad, I hope they will regret it by not making you win"

"Really?" Baekhyun is smiling so widely now. And Chanyeol smiled too.

"Of course! You deserve everything Baekhyun." After saying that, Chanyeol sits up and bids a goodbye saying that he still has practiced for basketball.

After Chanyeol's gone. Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol really making his day happy. He blushed after.

He focuses himself again to review for his quiz later when he received a notification from his phone. Baekhyun opened it and he screamed loudly.

Everyone in the library looked at him and the librarian stared them like she will going to kill him. He says a sorry and he focuses again to his phone and opened the notification

To: BunnyB

Hi BunnyB! Congratulations because you are the lucky winner of my give away; One Night with me! I hope I made you happy today!

I don't want to make it any longer but I am excited to see you!

Please see the attachment below for other information!

Have a good day baby! See you on Saturday night! <3

Baekhyun blushed really hard! He won the give away and Loey called him baby!!!! He can't believe that he will meet his favorite pornstar and going to have sex with him. His heart beating so fast.

With shaky hands, he opened the attachment and saw the hotel name, the time where they will be going to meet, and a phone number for contact.

Baekhyun also gasped when the attachment had a picture of the pornstar.

He is wearing his usual full mask, red hair, sitting on his chair while holding his big dick with pierced cock.

Baekhyun moans quietly at the sight. He can't believe he is the first one who will be going to see this. He is so ready to take away his virginity, yes he is a virgin. And have a taste of PLoeyBoy cock.

Unknown to Baekhyun, there is someone looking at him from far smirking.

-

Friday night, Baekhyun is looking to his wardrobe. He really doesn't really know what he needs to wear and sometimes he questions why bother to choose clothes when he will remove it after? Baekhyun blushed to that thought. He just picked to wear his big sweater and black pants since it's cold nowadays. He also looked to his hair and thinking if he needed to cut it or not but in the end, he did not because he wanted to be natural.

He lay on his big bed and still staring at Loey's pierced cock picture. He still gulps when the thought that he will take it tomorrow, it already made him hard. Glad that his mother agreed to him. He says that he needs to do a project to one of his classmate’s houses and thankfully his mother believes his lie again. He will do everything to meet his favorite pornstar.

While looking, he can't help to touch his small dick and he started to pump it. He moans quietly by biting his pillow. He pumps it so hard thinking that PLoeyBoy is touching him. Baekhyun also started to touch his own nipples that are already swollen.

After a minute of touching himself, he can't help but to get his lube and coat it on his finger. He inserted his two fingers at once. Rotating it and continuously hitting his prostate.

"Aahh daddy, ash yess please fuck me hard..yess aahh.." Baekhyun imagining the pierced cock is abusing him inside.

Baekhyun is pumping his dick at the same time hitting his flesh inside. He came in no time. He is gasping for air he really need to do this to prepare himself for tomorrow. Knowing that the pornstar has a big dick.

After calming himself, he feels sleepy and wishes that tomorrow will come so quickly until Baekhyun fell asleep while dreaming of PLoeyBoy.


	3. When Baekhyun Finally Met Him

Baekhyun took a bus just to get to the said hotel. He looked again to the attachment checking if he was correct. After confirming it, he read other details again. It's said to go to room 614 by 9pm. He gulps.

He entered the hotel and saw many people chatting in the lobby. He looked around and he felt that this hotel is quite nice and sophisticated. He guessed Loey must be rich if he was able to book a hotel room here.

Walking straight to the elevator, he saw the elevator girl greeted him and asked for his floor. Baekhyun says on the 6th floor. The lady looked at him with a frown.

"Ahm what's the problem, miss?" Baekhyun said.

"Ah, Nothing sir" the elevator girl entered the floor.

Baekhyun frowns. Suddenly his phone received a notification. Baekhyun screams quietly when he receives a text from his favorite pornstar.

Hi baby, just text me if you are near. Be careful ;)

Baekhyun shyly laughs. He texted back saying he is on his way to the 6th floor.

The elevator stops and the elevator girl says that they reach the floor. Baekhyun said his thank you and exited.

The elevator girl looked again while Baekhyun walked away. "I wonder what that boy's business is on the 6th floor?" She said.

Baekhyun didn't know that the six floor is the floor only reserved for the owner of the hotel. The Parks.

Baekhyun is now in front of the said room. He didn't know if he would text Loey now or just wait for more minutes. He is nervous. Fidgeting hands and walking back and forth until the door opened.

Baekhyun shocked.

He saw PLoeyBoy finally. Having his red hair, his mask and nothing else except the towel at his lower part. He just came out showering. Baekhyun gulps. He is so tall and his body.. Six pack abs and muscles to his arms. He felt like he froze for a second.

"Hehe, I just watched you from inside and I guess you have no guts to knock?" The porn star said.

Baekhyun blushed. He is so embarrassed! All this time, the pornstar is watching him

"You are quite cute huh"

Baekhyun widened his eyes. He wears his big sweater jacket and he really looked so small. "Ah.. T-thank you?"

Loey giggled. "Come in, BunnyB" He opens the door widely and signs Baekhyun to enter.

The porn star closed the door and told Baekhyun to sit down on the couch. He asked if he already had his dinner and Baekhyun said yes. He walks to the kitchen area and opens a bottle of champagne and pours it to 2 glasses. He brings one to Baekhyun and they toss. They drink the whole thing at once.

Baekhyun is not used to drinking so he coughs after.

"Not used to it?" Loey says.

"Ah, yes" Baekhyun feels bad. He hopes that the porn star did not get turned off with him. But the pornstar laughed and Baekhyun looked up.

"You're so cute. I guess you are nervous" Loey said.

No, I'm not. I am really excited already, Baekhyun thoughts.

"So BunnyB, Congrats again and thank you for coming"

"Aaah! I-i should be the one who needs to be thankful" Baekhyun blushed.

"Hmm" Loey nods "So are you clean?"

"Ah?! Aah! Yes!! I've never been with someone before!! " He confessed. His face is red now.

The pornstar laughs. "That's good to hear that I am your first?" He smirked and Baekhyun blushed "But that's not what I am asking"

"Huh?"

He kneels down in front of Baekhyun and he puts his two hands beside Baekhyun's legs, like caging him. "I mean if you already shave yourself?" He touched Baekhyun pants.

Username BunnyB gulps.

-

They are now in the big bathroom. Baekhyun already has no clothes but the pornstar still has his towel. Baekhyun is just watching his favorite pornstar fixing the camera. Baekhyun counts the camera inside of the bathroom and it's 5 in total. 4 in every corner and one with the tripod near to them. He guess that it will be the camera that will focus to their sex, he guess.

The pornstar finished fixing the cameras and he looked back to Baekhyun.

"Ok, BunnyB. Please lean down on the counter and spread your butt" The porn star said.

"O-okay" Baekhyun did what the pornstar instructions and he leaned down to the counter and he spread his butt. He knows he is clean down there. He always shaved it but he guesses that the pornstar likes it to be freshly shaved.

The porn star examines Baekhyun's butt. He is holding a razor and he started shaving Baekhyun.

Baekhyun moans because Loey touches his butt cheeks. He felt his hands were so big and so rough.

"I like that, you are already moaning haha"

"Ah… coz your hand is so big"

"BunnyB, all of my body parts are big, you know that" The pornstar teases.

Baekhyun felt his release a precum already. He knows it very well.

After cleaning Baekhyun's butt hole, The porn star kissed his hole and teased it with a lick "Hmm perfect just i thought" He said.

Baekhyun moans. He thought he was just about to die just like that. He felt weak already. Suddenly, the porn star lifts him up like a bridal style. Baekhyun yelps at that. They exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom area.

Baekhyun gulps. Finally he will be going to lose his virginity.

-

The pornstar throws Baekhyun on the king size bed. Baekhyun yelps and he bounces slightly because of the impact. He was about to look back when the pornstar said to remain in his position. Baekhyun is facing the bed while his butt is showing to Loey's sight.

PLoeyBoy immediately joins Baekhyun on the bed. He carefully kissed Baekhyun's neck. The pornstar sniffs his hair and he proceeds to lick Baekhyun's earlobe.

Baekhyun moans, and he immediately opens his eyes because he realizes something. Loey kissing him, means he already removed his mask. In that thought he slowly looks to his side to have a glimpse of the pornstar face.

Suddenly he stopped when he felt that the pornstar held his head and he whispered to his ears "tsk tsk, what a bad boy. Don't ever look behind and you don't know what I might do to you" the porn star warns but he says it seductively.

"I-i'm sorry" Baekhyun whimpered.

"I guess I have a good idea. Don't ever open your eyes and change position. I will be right back"

Baekhyun gulps. He is nervous now.

After a second Baekhyun feels the bed deepens, sign that the pornstar is already on the bed. He felt that there was cloth covering his eyes. He is being blind folded.

"W-what are you doing?" Baekhyun says panicking.

"Shhh baby, you will going to enjoy this"

The pornstar runs his fingers softly to Baekhyun's back and Baekhyun shivers. Loey softly kisses him at the back and sometimes he leaves love bites. Loey treated him so well and passionate.

"Oh gosh you're so soft, if I didn't know you that you are a guy, I might say you are a girl" The pornstar says.

Baekhyun thought that he always received a lot of comments like that.

Loey carefully runs his both hands finding Baekhyun's nipple. After finding it, he rubs it and Baekhyun moans. He is so sensitive there.

"You like that? Huh? You are shivering. I wonder if your hole is clenching right now."

Baekhyun is virgin for his entire life and he is also not used to someone saying dirty words to him but he loves it because the one who is holding his body is no other than PLoeyBoy.

The pornstar removes himself again and Baekhyun whines because he lost the source of the heat. "Sshh don't worry I'm still here" Loey assured and he left a smooth kiss to Baekhyun's neck before leaving him this time.

Baekhyun tracing the bed to find the pornstar but he can't find him. Until someone touches his butt. And he yelps.

"Look at this cute little hole here everyone!" The pornstar says.

This time, Baekhyun knows that Loey is videoing his hole. Baekhyun reddens.

"Please watch us okay" He puts the camera beside their bed still focusing on Baekhyun's hole.

Baekhyun heard the sound of a snap of a bottle and he gulped because he knew it. It is the sound of a bottle of lube. He is so ready to take Loey's cock inside of his hole that already clenching for the pornstar.

But he felt something that he didn't expect.

The pornstar is eating him.

"W-what?! Ahh t-that's dirty aahh. Ohh fuck.. Yeahh.. Hmmm. Yes. Yesss”' Baekhyun is hard now. This is the first time someone eats his hole and he never imagine that it will so fucking heaven.

The room only hears the sounds of the slurping that the porn star is making. Baekhyun gets hard hearing it so he pumps his own dick because it is hurting already.

"Who says you can touch yourself huh?" Baekhyun shivers because of the cold tone of the pornstar. Then he feels that Loey puts something on his dick and hurts him. He knows it. It's a cock ring.

"Aahh!! daddy!!! Please don't!" Baekhyun begs.

The pornstar slaps Baekhyun butts and he shouts. Loey smirked because Baekhyun called him daddy. "No.. Baby.. Let's do this on my way and after that you can enjoy yourself hmm?" Suddenly Baekhyun felt that the pornstar handcuffs his both hands behind.

"Heyyy!!" Baekhyun says and the pornstar shuts him by kissing. Baekhyun moans.

"Ahh you are so sexy did you know that? Hmmm"

Baekhyun heard again the lube bottle and he yelps when there is a finger inserted in his hole.

"AAAHH FUCK YES..DADDY AHH YOU'RE SO LONG AAHH" Baekhyun cried because finally there's something long and thick inserted in his hole. Unlike his small fingers, the pornstar has big rough fingers.

"Shit! baby you eating my fingers so well! Haha that's hot"

"AHH.. HAAA. YOUR FINGERS IS LONGER THAN MINE DADDY"

Loey got hard by that and he inserted his 3 fingers at once. Baekhyun moans so loudly, he feels like he cuts in half. Having 4 fingers inside is like 6 fingers of him. Baekhyun doesn't know what position he needs to take to feel relaxed. He is panicking in pleasure when he feels another hand touch his dick, rubbing it.

"AAHH DADDY NO!! AH IT HURTS. HAAA.. YESSS AAHH N-NO.. FUCK!!" Baekhyun screams. He doesn't know which one he is focusing on. His pussy hole or his dick. He is crazy now because of pleasure.

"Hahaha! I don't know! You said yes and no.. Which one really is? Huh? BunnyB? You are slut" Loey with his dirty words.

"AAHHH.. HAAaaA. I-I am YOur SLuuut~"

"Yes! you're my slut!"

The pornstar removes his fingers to his hole and Baekhyun whines. Baekhyun heard something is vibrating and he yelps when that thing inserted his hole.

"AaAaaaaaaAAAGG DADDY! It hurts it hurts!!" Baekhyun keeps pulling himself out of that thing but the pornstar keeps inserting it to him.

Really, he doesn't have time to recover.

PLoeyBoy inserted a medium size vibrating dildo.

"Shhh Baby, relax" he holds Baekhyun's both hips to stop him from moving"

"Aahh daddyyyy It's huge *hics* It's hurting me! *hics*" Baekhyun already hiccups.

The pornstar smiled. Baekhyun is so cute. He is now hiccuping. "Sshhh Baby, you need to get used to this because my size isn't comparable to this dildo. And using my fingers wouldn't be enough either"

Baekhyun got scared. He now wondered how The pornstar really big is.

After a minute of pushing and pulling the dildo, Baekhyun started to feel pleasure and he already wanted harder. He also started to join the rhythm that the pornstar is making. When the pornstar pushed the dildo inside, he thrust himself to it.

"Aahhh daddy ahh.. Yes.. Make it harder.. Push it more deeper.. Ah yess faster.." Baekhyun is calm already, just chilling with the pleasure of vibration he is feeling inside of his hole .

"Hahaha. That's right. Take it well" The pornstar gets the remote of the dildo and he clicks the vibration to maximum. The sound of the vibration is so loud and it grinds Baekhyun's hole's flesh inside.

"AHH AH!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!! DAMN AHAHH HAAA YES AHH FUCK!! MOREEEE" Baekhyun is now back at shouting.

Loey, just watching Baekhyun make his dick to release some of his precum. Seeing his baby begging like that makes his cock angry. He removes the medium size dildo and Baekhyun complains.

"W-WHAT?!! DADDYY PUT IT BA–" He hasn't yet finished when he yelps. Baekhyun froze.

The pornstar pushed his whole dick in one go.

"URGHHHH. AHH… haaaa. So tight baby". The pornstar says..

Baekhyun got a tongue cut. His favorite pornstar pushed himself in one go..

He wanted to cry. PLoeyBoy dick is so huge.. The dildo he enjoying earlier is nothing compare the the size of the pornstar dick. He can feel every inch of it. The veiny dick and how thick it is. Plus is cold pierced cock metal that reaches to the deepest part of him.

"AAH. haaa. What happened to you? Told you. I am big hahaha. Sorry but I can't help myself. Hearing your moans makes my dick begging for some warmth and tightness " he leans down and he hugs Baekhyun kissing his back again.

"Aaahh.. Daddy.. Please don't move yet..please please" Baekhyun begs because it still stings..

"Haha okay, as you wish" He starts to lick Baekhyun's back and leaves more love bites until he asks for Baekhyun's mouth for an access and Baekhyun gladly accepts it.

They both eat themselves so messy. Their tongues are inside of each other fighting for dominance but of course the pornstar wins. They are sharing their saliva and both of them lost in pleasure.

The pornstar started to move himself when he noticed that Baekhyun lost his thoughts about his dick inside.

"Hmmm. A-ahh.. Hmm. Slo-w hmm lyy hmm" Baekhyun says in between of his moans because the pornstar didn't stop kissing him.

Baekhyun is going crazy. His flesh is burning. Loey is so big for a virgin like him. But he really enjoys it. He can feel the pierce cock are grinding him so well and the veiny of the pornstar dick didn't help at all. All he can do is to moan. No part of his flesh inside left untouched,

Loey leans back and he moans. Baekhyun is having his life and the pornstar as well.

"Aahhh fuck.. So tight! Baby, please let my dick move ahh fuck!! Dammit! So tight!"

Baekhyun can't help but to clench his hole. What can he do? This is his first time.

After a minute both of them adjusted with each other. The pornstar started removing Baekhyun's handcuff and he is glad. He really wanted to touch his favorite pornstar.

-

They are sitting now. Baekhyun is facing the pornstar and he grabs the opportunity to hold the pornstar face. He is still in blind fold but at least he can trace Loey's face. Baekhyun thrust himself down to make the porn star out of his mind while he was tracing his face.

He wants to focus on his finger but the pornstar dick keeps distracting him but he needs to focus. Baekhyun started to trace the pornstar's eyebrows and it's kinda thick, next his nose and he gulps because the shape is perfect, to his cheeks, until his lips. Baekhyun concluded that the pornstar face is handsome. He wonders why he keeps hiding behind his mask when he can show his handsome face.

While tracing his lips, Baekhyun starts to kiss him again and the pornstar complies.. Baekhyun runs his both hands to the pornstar ears and he feels that he has big ears.

Baekhyun continued to thrust himself on the pornstar dick. Their skin slapping is heard to the whole apartment.

"You really take me so well baby.. Ahh fuck fuck!!"

"Hmm..y-yeah. I can feel every inch of you.. Aahh"

Loey hurriedly removes the cock ring of Beakhyun and he moans because finally he can come. It hurts him like crazy.

"Come on baby, let's both come together" The pornstar started to touch Baekhyun's small cute dick and pumped it.

"Aahhh fuck! Da-ddyy!! Ash ahh!!FUCK FUCK FUCK!!" Baekhyun comes right away and his come reaches to Loey's chin

"FUCK!! I TOLD YOU TO COME TOGETHER!" The pornstar got angry and he hammered Baekhyun so hard.

Baekhyun was shocked by this.

"AAHH AAH!! DADDY AHH!! WAIT IT HURTS!! AAH!! FUCK! WAIT!!" Baekhyun shouts because he feels like his flesh inside is already burning. The pierced cock that hit everywhere started to make bruises to his flesh. He doesn't know but that's how he felt.

The pornstar keeps hammering himself until his load shoots so hard inside. He stops but his dick is still inside.

Baekhyun hugs Loey.

"Ahhh daddy it hurts."

Loey's cock still releases some of his remaining load. He dick is still throbbing.

"Haaa.. That feels great… " The pornstar said.

"Yeah" Baekhyun says and he feels like he was about to sleep because of tiredness.

"Congratulation again, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun didn't process that the pornstar calls his name but he still nods and in that, he falls asleep.

The pornstars laugh.

"Ahhh what I can do to you? You fell asleep missing out my big revelation?" Chanyeol said.

Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun while having a cock warming.

After Chanyeol regains his strength, he carefully remove himself to Baekhyun. The smaller one whines because of the lost of contact. Chanyeol brings Baekhyun at the center of the king size bed. He goes to the bathroom to take a wet towel and he cleans Baekhyun. After gently cleaning him, he tucks himself together with Baekhyun with a blanket sharing the same heat. He hugs Baekhyun and kiss him on his cheeks saying Thank you fo this night, Baekhyun.


	4. When Chanyeol Saw Baekhyun

Flashback

The first time that Chanyeol saw Baekhyun was in the cafeteria. He is eating alone while reading his book. Chanyeol got curious so he sat in front of Baekhyun. But Baekhyun didn't even glare a glance on him.

Chanyeol just laughs because the guy who is eating alone is so cute. This is the first time he took an interest in a boy. He saw the smaller cute face. He is so focused on reading his textbook while munching his food. Chanyeol thought that he was so absorbed in the textbook because he didn’t even notice his presence.

The second time he saw Baekhyun was in the library. He started carefully following the small guy when he saw him walking alone scanning all the books on the big shelf. To his curiosity of what the smaller is looking for, he decides to follow him until he stops from the section of editing books, in which Chanyeol finds out that Baekhyun is a multi media arts major. He smiled because at least he knows what course the smaller guy is. He is already about that.

The third time is in the cafeteria again. As usual, the smaller is eating alone again while reading his textbook. He just watched the smaller one from far away together with some of his friends in the basketball team. Chanyeol thought that maybe the smaller one had no friends at all because he always saw him being alone every time. He felt bad about that, he wanted to make friends with him. He was about to approach the smaller guy when he noticed that the smaller quickly packed his things and left the cafeteria. Chanyeol just looked at him until he noticed a pen left on the table where the smaller one was sitting.

Chanyeol walked to the table and saw a pencil. There is a name on the pencil and it says BYUN BAEKHYUN. Chanyeol smiled. Finally the mysterious small guy has a name already.

The fourth one he saw Baekhyun was not a coincidence anymore. When he found out what the smaller name is, he searched his name and found out that they both have similar minor subjects. So he hurriedly asked the registrar if he can switch time and schedule of his subject and luckily the registrar agreed.

Chanyeol entered the classroom and immediately found the smaller guy sitting on the back like he doesn't want to know his presence or tries to hide from everyone but for Chanyeol he can find him wherever he is.

He sits beside Baekhyun and greets him with a ‘hi’.

Baekhyun just looked at Chanyeol and he hums and back to what he is reading again.

But for Chanyeol, he is already so happy in that small interaction.

The days pass and yet Baekhyun is ignoring him. Sometimes he saw the smaller is looking at him but when looked back the smaller one was already reading his textbook. Chanyeol sighs. If this continues, nothing will happen..

Chanyeol is well known in the university even though he is still a freshman, everyone adores him so using this advantage, he flirted with his professor until he asked if he can partner up with Baekhyun on their project. Their professor easily agreed to it.

That's why they ended up being partners. Chanyeol is so happy because finally, he learns a lot about the personality of Baekhyun. He found out that his family is in middle class status, he is a picky eater saying that he cares about his nutrition and he loves being unknown to many people. But Chanyeol loved all of the latter flaws.

After the end of semester, Chanyeol tried to have the same classes of Baekhyun again but he found it hard because their courses are so different from each other. He sighs but he makes sure to greet the smaller one whenever he sees him even if Baekhyun says to leave him alone, it is nothing for Chanyeol. If it's the only way to be near to Baekhyun, he will do it.

He already loves the smaller one.

That's why he was so shocked when he received an email coming from those people who joined his contest.

He saw a very familiar face on the entries, It's Baekhyun. At first he didn't believe it because Baekhyun? Watching his live streams? And joining his contest?. But he is 100% sure that this is Baekhyun. He knows every inch of the latter's face because he always stares at him. He can’t be wrong. This is his love, this is his Baekhyun.

He stares at the cute selfie and the whole body shots that Baekhyun sends him. And he smirked. BunnyB huh. He masturbated that night by just looking at the latter picture.

That's why Chanyeol didn't send an email right away after 3 days because he wanted to see Baekhyun first. Chanyeol can't find Baekhyun at first but luckily, he spotted him in the library. Chanyeol walks to him and he really wanted to hug the smaller one right away.

==========

I found chanyeol cute here idk why hahaha.


	5. When Baekhyun Knows the Truth

Baekhyun woke up. He sat down and carefully opened his swollen eyes he. His hair is so messy that it points out in different directions. Upon scanning the room, Baekhyun widened his eyes. This is not his room so he immediately sits up until he feels stings to his lower back. Finally, all that happening last night hits him hard. He dropped himself to the bed. He looked around the room

"Hello??? Is there anybody there?" Baekhyun shouted but he got no reply. Loey left him alone.

Baekhyun looked to the table beside the bed and saw a note with a medicine and a glass of water. He gets it and started to read the note.

To: BunnyB

Hello BunnyB! I feel so sorry for leaving you this morning. It really hurts me doing that, especially seeing you sleeping like an angel.

But I need to leave first.

Did you see the medicine beside this letter? I know when you woke up it will be hurt down there so please drink it so the pain will go away.

I also ordered some nutritious food. You can find it on the kitchen counter. Please eat happily.

Again, I really had a great night last night. You are sexy and beautiful. I hope you can see it and be more confident to yourself..

Let's meet again, Bunny B

From: PLoeyBoy ;)

Baekhyun blushed at the letter. To be honest after remembering what happened last night, he felt so bitter waking up alone. But all of those bitter feelings are already gone. The only thing he wondered about is, the pornstar is talking to him like he knows him personally but again, he ignores it.

-

Monday,

Baekhyun woke up, he still feel a bit sting at his lower back but he can already walk. When he got home to their home, his mother asked him what happened because he can't walk naturally. He just reasoned out that he fell on the bus. Again, his mother buys it and says to be careful next time.

At lunch in his school, he walked straight to their cafeteria and he ordered his lunch. He sits at the corner to hide himself again. He quickly open his cellphone and inserted his earphones. Earlier, he received a notification that user PLoeyBoy posted a new video.

He quickly plays it without reading the title and he coughs so loud. He saw many of the students were looking at him weirdly and Baekhyun just smiled and he continued to watch the video.

The video is their sex video. Both of him and PLoeyBoy's faces are blurry. He gulps when the camera focuses on his pink hole while the pornstar shaves him. It made his face red. And their sex from the bed where captured so beautiful. Baekhyun didn't know watching himself with his favorite pornstar would make him hard. After watching, Baekhyun read the comment and he blushed from the comments

Woah, who is the lucky one?

Shit! I like you PLoeyBoy but the other guys are fuckable. Shit

Geez I wanna eat him also

Please whoever you are! Call me! This is my number xxx and let's meet up!

Woah, surely Loey is a luck guy

I'm jealouuuusss

I want a threesome! Please include me there next time!

Damn! You guys saw PLoeyBoy's dick? It's impossible to fit inside of this smaller guy's hole.

Coz he takes him so well

I wanna suck his dick!!

Baekhyun flatters with all of the comments but the last comment made him hard. He didn't have the chance to suck Loey's cock. He sighs.

-

After lunch, Baekhyun walks straight to the library since his next class is still an hour. He sits in his usual place and he starts to read his textbook.

Until someone taps him.

Baekhyun looked back and saw Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is smirking. Not that only, but his hair is red.

"Woah you dye your hair? It fits you" Baekhyun smiled. His crush has the same color hair of his favorite pornstar, he thinks.

Chanyeol sat beside him and he smiled crazily.

Baekhyun frowns "What happened to you? You looked weird" He smiled weirdly.

"Did you enjoy your weekend? Byun?" Chanyeol asked right away.

Baekhyun suddenly remembers his most memorable night ever.

"Ah.. Hehe of course" he tucked his hair behind his ears "How about you?"

Chanyeol laughs "Of course.. Very. Much." Chanyeol said it with a pause.

"You are weird today, Park" Baekhyun laughs.

"Because I'm crazy. Remembering having sex with the most sexiest person"

This time, Baekhyun looked at him with a shock. It hurts knowing that your long time crush saying he had a sex doesn't suits him.

"Why are you telling me about this park? If you have nothing going to say please stop. I don’t want to hear any of that" Baekhyun packs his belongings and throws inside of his bag and he stands up. He needs to leave.

"W-wait Byun!" Chanyeol immediately holds Baekhyun's arms and the librarian sends a glare to them, having her killer stare again.

Chanyeol coughs "Let's go somewhere else" Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun and they exit the library.

-

Chanyeol brings Baekhyun to the bathroom.

"Why did you bring me here huh, Park? I still have a class to go so please" Baekhyun begs. He is just lying because he don't want to hear Chanyeol saying about his sex life. It hurts him.

"Byun relax!" Chanyeol shouts holding Baekhyun in his both shoulders but the smaller keeps resisting.

Chanyeol can't do anything but he immediately kisses Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was so shocked and he froze.

Chanyeol removed himself. "Finally you stop" he cares Baekhyun's long hair tucking his bangs beside his ear. "Let me just speak first. I said that I had sex with-" but Baekhyun stops him again.

"Please, Park. I don't want to hear it" And then, Baekhyun cried.

Chanyeol panicked! He made Baekhyun cry.

"You!!! YOU!! I had sex with BUNNYB!!!" Chanyeol hurriedly said it because Baekhyun is crying nonstop.

Baekhyun frowns still crying. "W-what are you saying?.. H-how - ??"

"Because I am PLoeyBoy!" Chanyeol didn't let Baekhyun finish his sentence.

"W-what?! Park, don't play with me! T-this is not funny! I know you have red hair now but it's impossible that you are PLoeyBoy! He has red hair and while you had black hair even before! Don't trick me!". Baekhyun shouts. But to be honest he started to realize that Chanyeol might be saying true because he even suspected Chanyeol even before, but he is still in denial.

"I'm just using color red hair spray everytime I do live streaming! Coz I'm being careful!" Chanyeol cares Baekhyun face "Believe me baby"

Baekhyun cried. He believes it now. He really has the same voice as his favorite pornstar. He remembers when he traces every part of Loey face and the ears. It's the same big ears that Chanyeol has.

Chanyeol quickly hugs Baekhyun and lifts him to the counter of the bathroom.

"Shhh.. Baby, stop crying now" Chanyeol said but Baekhyun still crying and he hiccups already. Chanyeol smiled because Baekhyun is so cute. He also noticed that Baekhyun's hand was gripping his t-shirt hard. He looked again at Baekhyun and he kissed him again. Trying to comfort the smaller.

Both of them are moaning. Baekhyun starts to hug Chanyeol with his legs.

Baekhyun is the first one who leans back. "You are really him. I can't believe this. P-park.. You are my long time crush and kissing you here feels like a dream"

"Baby, this is not a dream. I like you– no, I already love you for a very long time now" Chanyeol confessed.

"Wha-" Baekhyun cuts when Chanyeol kissed him again

"Fuck, you didn't know how many times I masturbate after that sweet night? Fuck Baekhyun you are so sin" Chanyeol said. 

Baekhyun blushed. And an idea pops up.

"Can I taste you?"

-

Chanyeol is moaning hard. They are now inside of the cubicle. He sits on the toilet while Baekhyun kneels in front of him while bobbing his head to his 10inch pierced cock.

"Hmmm fuck.. Go baby, go deeper" Chanyeol moans

Baekhyun can't take Chanyeol fully so he rubs his hands to the part that he can't reach. He is so happy having a taste of Chanyeol’s dick. He lick Chanyeol’s egg up to the head feeling every inch of it and felt every veiny part of Chanyeol. Baekhyun also played the pierced cock with his tongue making Chanyeol moan.

“Fuck yes, Baby .. do it more” Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s head and he push it to his dick. Baekhyun moans because Chanyeol dick reaches to his throat. Chanyeol also moans hard because of the vibration that Baekhyun is making.

Baekhyun pops out and some of his saliva is still connecting to Chanyeol’s cock. Baekhyun looked to Chanyeol with lidded eyes.

What a sight. Chanyeol thought. And he immediately kissed Baekhyun. Tasting his own precum.

Chanyeol guided Baekhyun's butt on his dick. Baekhyun already undone his pants while he licked Chanyeol's ears.

Baekhyun carefully sits on Chanyeol's monster cock and both of them moan. They don't use lube and only Baekhyun saliva and Chanyeol's pre come.

"Ahh shit! I forgot how tight you are Baby"

"Haaaa.. I also forgot how big you are"

Both of them took some time until Baekhyun did the work. He bounced to Chanyeol hard.

"Aah.. Ahh. Daddy!" Baekhyun moans.

The couple didn't hear that a group of people entered the comfort room. They all heard moaning from one cubicle and saw that there were two people inside.

"Ahh yes! Yes Baby go make it tight!" Chanyeol said.

"Daddy.. Haaaa. Aaah I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Go come!"

"AAHHHHHHH!!" Baekhyun reached his climax and shot his load to Chanyeol's shirt but Chanyeol didn't care. He thrust hard too until he shoot his load to Baekhyun's inside.

"Aahhhh.. Fuck that's perfect" Chanyeol said.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and the couple looked back.

"Chanyeol!! You already got Baekhyun huh?! Congrats to you!! Hahaha!" The group of men walks out still laughing.

Baekhyun looked back to Chanyeol asking for an explanation.

"Ah haha, baby… those are my teammates from basketball, they all know that I have a huge crush on you" He smiled while saying sorry.

But Baekhyun's heart swells with happiness and he kisses Chanyeol again.

His favorite pornstar user PLoeyBoy with the real name Park Chanyeol is now his.

END

====

hope you guys enjoyed this story as much how I enjoyed writing this!. please give lots of love because It makes me happy xD.

let's meet again for my next short story! 


End file.
